(not) Just a Cougar
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Uchiha Itachi merantau ke ibu kota, tak menyangka akan kehilangan keperjakaannya di usianya yang ke tujuh belas, terlebih yang merenggutnya adalah Uzuki Yuugao, wanita yang jauh lebih berumur darinya. Berawal dari hubungan tanpa komitmen, hingga bersua lagi di kesempatan berbeda. / ItaYuu / AU / #B


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini (kecuali kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi) **AU** – **M?**

.

* * *

 **(not) Just a Cougar**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **2006, December**

* * *

Itachi meraih kaleng bir dari tangan Yuugao. Belum sempat menjauhkannya, wanita dengan lipstik semerah delima itu bisa kembali merebutnya, biarpun tampak sudah mabuk. Itachi pikir Yuugao termasuk peminum yang tangguh, setelah menghadiri _bonenkai_ undangan rekan-rekan yang bekerja di mal yang sama, sekarang masih saja sanggup untuk menenggak minuman beralkohol lainnya.

Ini adalah akhir tahun pertamanya di Tokyo. Kali pertama juga Itachi mendapatkan undangan _bonenkai_ , acara berkumpul bersama di akhir tahun yang mereka sebut-sebut untuk melupakan hal-hal buruk di tahun yang sudah ditinggalkan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tahun yang akan datang. Itachi turut hadir untuk menghargai sang pengundang sekaligus mempertahankan agar tetap berada dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Bagaimanapun Itachi seorang pendatang di ibu kota ini, jadi akan sulit bila harus hidup sendiri tanpa kawan. Akhirnya Itachi tetap mengikuti acara tersebut meskipun alkohol masih ilegal baginya yang kini berusia 17 tahun. Itachi bisa menyiasatinya dengan memesan minuman tanpa alkohol, dan untungnya mereka mau mengerti.

Dan lantaran tempat tinggalnya searah dengan Yuugao, Itachi mendapatkan mandat untuk mengantarkan wanita ini pulang. Itachi kira dapat langsung kembali ke asramanya, namun Yuugao malah mengundangnya untuk masuk ke flat satu kamar ini.

" _Kanpai_ ~"

Yuugao menyentuhkan kaleng birnya ke kaleng kola Itachi yang ada di atas meja. Tak mendapat respons dari sang pemilik, Yuugao mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda berambut gondrong itu. Dengan pandangan sayu, Yuugao mendekatkan wajahnya. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati Itachi sempat terperanjat karena ulahnya, bahkan sampai menggeser duduknya.

"Kita hidup saja sudah terikat oleh hukum, patut jika berjuang mendapatkan kebebasan, sedangkan kau justru memilih untuk terjerat di dalamnya?"

Itachi memilih bungkam. Dadanya masih berdebar tak biasa setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuugao. Tatapannya tertuju pada butiran air dingin yang mengalir turun di kaleng kolanya, membentuk genangan kecil di meja. Sesungguhnya itu tak menarik, terlebih di musim yang dingin ini. Seharusnya Itachi menyebutkan minuman hangat ketika Yuugao menawarinya tadi.

"Selalu mengikuti aturan, mengerjakan apa yang menjadi harapan orang lain—kau tidak tertekan, huh?"

"Apa sebenarnya kau berbicara kepada dirimu sendiri?" sahut Itachi akhirnya.

Yuugao terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah—lebih tepatnya diriku yang dulu, itu artinya sekarang tidak berlaku lagi padaku."

Tubuh Itachi seolah terpaku ketika Yuugao dalam sekali tarikan membuka sweternya melewati kepala, menyisakan bawahan dan pakaian dalam yang hanya melindungi buah dada. Dengan mata terbeliak, Itachi bangkit dan beringsut mundur manakala Yuugao terus mendesaknya.

"Tu-tunggu, Uzuki- _han_ —"

Itachi merasa pikirannya buntu, sama halnya dengan langkah mundurnya yang terpaksa terhenti ketika membentur tempat tidur. Tahu-tahu ia jatuh terbaring dengan Yuugao yang berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak biasa bermain dengan wanita yang lebih dewasa?"

Masih memandangi Itachi dengan ekspresi yang terlampau tenang, Yuugao melepaskan kaos kakinya satu per satu. Yuugao yang biasanya anggun, saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda di mata Itachi.

"A-aku belum pernah—" Bahkan wanita ini membuat Itachi kehilangan ketenangannya.

Yuugao tampak menunggu. Rambut panjangnya menjuntai, membingkai wajah tirusnya, bak tirai yang menutupi kepala Itachi di kedua sisinya. Bibir merahnya mengulas senyum misterius ketika jemari lentiknya meraih ikat rambut Itachi dan menariknya perlahan. Kukunya yang berkuteks merah menelusuri dada Itachi, mulai tak sabar karena belum mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Aku—masih perjaka."

Mendengar pengakuan Itachi yang sulit dipercaya, gelak tawa Yuugao pun meledak.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa melucu, Itachi- _kun_."

"Aku serius," Itachi lega mulai mampu menekan kegugupannya, "Dan aku tidak malu mengakuinya."

" _Are_? Kau 20 tahun—tidak minum alkohol dan … masih _virgin_?" Yuugao tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Untuk usia, sebenarnya aku lebih muda dari itu, aku melakukannya untuk mendapatkan _arubaito_ dengan upah yang lebih baik."

Yuugao terdiam. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada sepasang netra gelap Itachi. Mata yang bagaikan laut malam hari yang tenang, yang seakan dapat menenggelamkannya hingga ke dasar.

"Aku bisa membimbingmu."

Bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi yang senantiasa taat, ia dapat menemukan celah untuknya mundur, pun banyak alasan yang akan mencegahnya untuk maju. Mudah saja untuk melawan seorang wanita sensual yang tengah mabuk. Yang sukar adalah menolaknya.

.

.

* * *

 **2015, December**

* * *

" _Yoi otoshi wo omukae kudasai_ ~"

Dalam 10 tahun mengadu nasib di Tokyo, entah berapa kali pertemuan akhir tahun yang sudah dihadiri oleh Itachi. Dalam satu tahun ia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari dua undangan _bonenkai_. Terlebih setelah ia memutuskan untuk berkecimpung di dunia fotografi yang menuntutnya untuk memiliki banyak kenalan.

Saat ini ia tidak tahu harus merutuki keputusannya di masa yang telah lalu, atau justru mensyukurinya, karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Hanya saja perasaan tak menentu kembali muncul di hatinya, emosi tak karuan yang menyergapnya begitu ia mendapati wanita itu ada dalam pandangannya. Seorang wanita yang telah meninggalkannya 8 tahun silam, kini kembali hadir di depan matanya. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang sama, bahkan pewarna bibirnya pun serupa. Yang berbeda, wanita itu tampak lebih matang dari yang dapat ia ingat.

"Apa tahun ini begitu buruk, Itachi- _san_? Kau banyak minum malam ini."

Perempuan berambut pirang di sebelah Itachi kembali menuangkan sake ke cawannya yang lagi-lagi tak terisi. Salah satu etiket dalam _bonenkai_ , jangan biarkan ada gelas yang kosong.

Atensi Itachi masih tertuju pada sosok di ujung meja, tak jauh dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mendapat giliran berkaraoke. Tidak seperti dirinya, wanita itu seolah enggan untuk sekadar melihat ke arahnya setelah bertemu pandang sekali di awal perjumpaan.

Mengingat bagaimana tatapannya tadi, ia tahu kalau wanita itu belum lupa akan siapa dirinya. Bukankah dirinya yang seperti ini yang dulu ingin dilihat oleh wanita itu? Menjadi diri sendiri, manusia bebas yang tidak terikat dengan segala aturan. Tidak ada atasan, bawahan, maupun ikatan sosial yang lain.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Ino."

Berkat perempuan bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino ini ia dapat bersua lagi dengan wanita itu. Ino adalah modelnya sekaligus seseorang yang ia kencani selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu adalah salah seorang pimpinan di perusahaan kosmetik yang meneken kontrak dengan Ino sebagai _brand_ _ambassador_ yang baru.

Sungguh mengejutkan, sekaligus mendatangkan nostalgia yang seharusnya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sebentuk kerinduan yang tidak boleh lagi ia miliki.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mabuk. Atau aku hanya salah dengar?" Ino mengambil alih cawan Itachi yang isinya tandas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Tidak biasanya. Ku kira cukup untuk malam ini."

Itachi terkekeh pahit. Menyadari bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Meskipun kini ia sudah bersama perempuan lain, pun mungkin dengan wanita itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Diterima di perguruan tinggi paling prestisius di Jepang, ditambah memperoleh beasiswa penuh, menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Itachi, lebih-lebih bagi orang tuanya. Ia termasuk murid berprestasi semasa sekolah, dan menjelang usianya yang ke tujuh belas ia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di fakultas hukum. Mengesampingkan minatnya sendiri, ia memilih untuk mengikuti harapan keluarganya agar dapat bekerja di departemen pemerintahan suatu hari nanti.

Di dalam _shinkansen_ yang membawanya ke Tokyo, ia membuka bekal yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan sepenuh hati. Beberapa kepal _onigiri_ dengan rumput laut yang menjadi favoritnya. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk ia memberikan gigitan pertama yang besar pada nasi kepalnya. Seperti merasakan segenap perasaan yang diberikan ibunya ketika membuat _onigiri_ dalam genggamannya, matanya memanas. Mulutnya yang terisi penuh, mengunyah dengan berat.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Baginya tidak ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada rumah. Sedangkan mulai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa sering pulang. Dalam sekejap ia menjadi melankolis jika memikirkannya.

Sebenarnya di kota tempatnya tinggal, Kyoto, juga berdiri salah satu perguruan tertua dan terbaik yang menjadi idaman tidak hanya bagi orang-orang dalam negeri. Tetapi susah mengubah _mindset_ publik yang menyatakan bahwa universitas yang berada di ibu kota itu dapat mempermudah meraih jabatan di suatu departemen pemerintahan.

" _Okan_ , _Oton_ … segala ungkapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup untuk membalas jasa kalian."

Sembari melahap potongan terakhir nasi kepalnya, pandangannya memburam oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Kali ini ia tidak berusaha untuk menahannya, sebagaimana ia mati-matian untuk tidak menangis saat keluarganya mengantarkan kepergiannya ke stasiun. Ia masih terbayang bagaimana ibunya yang sama sekali tak menahan tangis, ayahnya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di balik raut tegasnya, juga adik semata wayangnya yang bertampang datar seperti biasa namun sejatinya begitu membenci rasa kesepian tanpa kehadirannya di rumah.

"Sasuke, aku akan berjuang dan lekas pulang."

* * *

.

Tidak sampai 4 jam Itachi sudah tiba di Tokyo. Ia langsung menuju sebuah asrama di Komaba di mana namanya terdaftar hingga masa pendidikannya berakhir nanti.

Dengan biaya sewa 20 ribu _yen_ per bulan, menurutnya cukup terjangkau untuk ukuran tempat tinggal di ibu kota. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan hunian yang terbilang nyaman. Setiap unit asrama memiliki 3 kamar tidur minimalis, yang mana di setiap kamar sudah diisi ranjang, meja belajar, dan tempat pakaian, juga dilengkapi penghangat serta pendingin yang dapat diatur sesuai musim.

Pun ada dapur beserta seperangkat meja makannya. Ditambah fasilitas yang dapat digunakan secara bersama-sama dengan penghuni lain. Peralatan rumah tangga yang disediakan juga akan memudahkannya selama tinggal tanpa orang tua, seperti mesin cuci sekaligus pengeringnya, kulkas, penanak nasi, _microwave_ , kompor, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Yang menurutnya vital adalah keberadaan kamar mandi, sehingga ia tidak perlu pergi ke pemandian umum.

"Aku Deidara. Kau bisa memanggilku Dei."

Itachi mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari salah seorang teman seunitnya. Supel dan sedikit cerewet, merupakan kesan pertamanya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang mengaku bernama Deidara itu. Sedangkan teman seunitnya yang satu lagi, seorang pemuda berambut merah sedikit ikal yang tidak banyak bicara, yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

"Uchiha Itachi _ya_." Tanpa sadar memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan dialek Kansai yang kental, Itachi belum akrab dengan logat ibu kota, " _Namae nante iu no_?"

"Dia Akasuna Sasori, kami berteman sejak _chugakko_." Deidara menggantikan si pemuda pendiam untuk menjawab, "Aku bosan selalu bersamanya selama 6 tahun, untung ada kau."

" _Yoroshiku na_."

Deidara terkikik geli mendapati Itachi sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya, yang menurutnya terlalu formal. Sementara Sasori tanpa berkata-kata membalas bungkukan singkat Itachi.

"Kalian berdua mahasiswa seni?" Itachi bertanya setelah meletakkan kopernya di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya, karena itu kami memilih asrama di Komaba ini."

Dari 5 kampus yang tersebar di beberapa titik di Tokyo, asrama Komaba memang lebih dekat dengan fakultas seni dan sains. Sedangkan ia memilih asrama ini karena biayanya yang lebih murah dibanding asrama lain. Jika ia tinggal di apartemen dengan fasilitas yang sama, bisa-bisa orang tuanya akan membayar 4 sampai 5 kali lipatnya dalam tiap bulannya.

Di Kyoto, orang tuanya hanya memiliki usaha kecil yang menjual _senbei_ , _cracker_ beras dengan beberapa varian rasa. Selain melunasi biaya asrama selama satu tahun, orang tuanya juga membelikannya sepeda untuk ia gunakan selama di Tokyo. Belum lagi kebutuhan adiknya yang baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Ia tidak bisa semakin membebani mereka. Ia bahkan sudah berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di samping belajar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mengambil hukum."

" _Sugee_."

Itachi tidak terkejut dengan tanggapan Deidara yang terkesan berlebihan lantaran dibarengi tepukan di bahunya. Sasori bahkan menoleh ke arahnya begitu mendengar jawabannya. Fakultas hukum termasuk yang paling terkenal di antara bidang akademis lain di kampus ini. Sudah sepatutnya ia bersyukur dan berbesar hati karena diterima di jurusan yang menjanjikan untuk masa depan. Namun ada sisi dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa cemburu terhadap Deidara dan Sasori.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah dapat _arubaito_?"

"Aku menemukan yang menarik dan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, sayangnya bentrok dengan jam kuliah."

Deidara sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan, walaupun Itachi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau mau, ada lowongan pramuniaga di Shibuya. Sif sore. Upahnya lumayan, 1000 _yen_ per jam—"

"Aku ambil," Itachi memutuskan tanpa berpikir panjang, nominal yang disebutkan Deidara terlalu menggiurkan baginya, " _Ookini_ , Dei."

Dan keputusan tanpa pertimbangan matang itu membawa Itachi ke salah satu mal di Shibuya. Kurang dari 10 menit perjalanan dengan sepeda yang ditempuhnya dari Komaba. Berbekal informasi dari Deidara, lantas mencoba melamar dan diharuskan menunggu beberapa hari, akhirnya ia ditempatkan sebagai staf di sebuah supermarket di dalam mal. Ia tidak heran jika Deidara memiliki banyak koneksi di Shibuya, mengingat teman seunitnya itu juga bekerja di suatu kafe yang tak jauh dari sini.

Kendati sudah lebih dari satu minggu Itachi bekerja, belum banyak rekan sejawat yang dikenalnya, apalagi di luar sifnya. Dan ketika ada seseorang minta izin bergabung di acara makan malamnya yang tertunda, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat wajahnya dari _yakisoba_ yang menjadi menu santap malamnya, ia menemukan sebentuk wajah elok dengan bibir merah yang mengembang senyum. Sumpit di tangannya tampak menggantung ketika pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yang mulai duduk di hadapannya setelah ia mengangguk pelan. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berbalut blazer dengan sulaman merek suatu produk kecantikan yang juga memiliki _outlet_ di mal ini.

"Uzuki Yuugao," gumamnya tanpa sadar manakala tatapannya bergeser ke _name tag_ sang wanita.

"Curang sekali. Kau sudah tidak berseragam, aku tidak bisa mengintip namamu juga."

" _Suma na_ , sudah tidak sopan. Uchiha Itachi _to moushimasu_."

Sejenak ia merendahkan kepala di akhir kalimatnya. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik wanita bernama Yuugao itu tatkala ia menegakkan wajahnya. Alisnya sedikit berkedut, ia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita di depannya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

" _Kawaii ya de_."

Mulut Itachi mengatup menyadari apa saja yang telah diucapkannya, hingga ia mendapatkan balasan dengan aksen yang begitu akrab baginya. Terkadang ia masih terbawa kebiasaan, terlupa untuk menggunakan dialek yang lebih umum di Tokyo. Parahnya, tanpa sadar ia dapat melontarkan susunan kata dengan logat campuran seperti yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia jadi merasa kalau kata _cute_ yang ditujukan kepadanya terdengar seperti sebuah ledekan.

" _Gomen ne_ , aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Aku suka menonton acara komedi, apalagi kalau menampilkan lawakan yang menggunakan dialek Kansai. Itu membuatku hafal sedikit kosa kata dan aksennya. Baru kali ini aku bisa mencobanya."

"Aa, _sou nan da_."

" _Sou desu_ ," Yuugao tersenyum lembut, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha- _kun_. Siapa tahu aku bisa belajar lebih banyak darimu."

Itachi tidak dapat mencegah senyum tipisnya. Ia merasa akan dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan wanita ini, tanpa perlu menghilangkan aksen daerahnya. Lagipula ia tidak malu jika tetap mempertahankan ciri khas bawaannya. Terkadang ia hanya khawatir kalau kata-katanya menyinggung lawan bicaranya, sebab biasanya dialek Kansai dinilai kasar.

" _Jaa_ , _mata ashita_."

" _Honja_ , _mata na_."

Yuugao mendahuluinya meninggalkan _food court_ di penghujung acara makan malam itu. Yuugao bilang masih akan melanjutkan sifnya, sementara ia akan pulang ke asrama dengan hati ringan.

* * *

.

Bekerja pada orang lain, itu artinya Itachi juga harus menerima setiap aturan maupun keputusan yang ditetapkan oleh atasannya. Kecuali jika ia ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa melayangkan protes, termasuk saat jam kerjanya tiba-tiba berubah, dari yang biasanya sore sampai malam, kini dimulai lebih awal, dari siang hingga sore. Jadi sepulang kuliah ia akan langsung menuju Shibuya.

Ia juga terpaksa mengubah beberapa jam kuliahnya. Jujur saja ia masih kesulitan untuk menyelaraskan jadwal barunya. Sampai-sampai kegiatan belajarnya menjadi berantakan. Tetapi ia masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Pada akhirnya keputusan yang tak mampu ditentangnya itu berimbas pada nilai kuliahnya. Selalu dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk setiap pilihan, dan prestasinya seakan dipertaruhkan.

"Perhatikan langkahmu ketika berjalan, Uchiha- _kun_."

Langkah pendek-pendek itu terhenti tak jauh dari sebuah _outlet_ produk kecantikan. Menutup buku hukumnya, Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara feminin itu, suara yang belakangan begitu akrab di telinganya. Seperti biasa, wanita tinggi semampai itu berdiri anggun di sana.

"Ah— _ohayou san_ , _Senpai_."

"Pagi? Sekarang sudah menjelang jam makan siang."

Itachi terdiam, tampak seperti tengah melamun. Yuugao mendekat, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memungut secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari buku yang dipegang Itachi. Sang pemilik langsung tersadar begitu tahu kertas apa yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan ke lantai. Yuugao mengamati isi kertas itu sejenak sebelum mengembalikannya pada Itachi.

"Masih satu jam lagi sebelum sifmu dimulai. Ayo makan dulu. Sepertinya kau juga membutuhkan secangkir teh manis."

Itachi tidak dapat menolak, Yuugao mendahuluinya memasuki sebuah tempat makan bergaya tradisional. Setelah beberapa kali makan bersama, agaknya Yuugao sudah paham kalau ia kurang menyukai makanan barat seperti _steak_ , apalagi _fast food_. Dan untuk sesuatu yang manis, entah dari mana Yuugao tahu akan kesukaannya tersebut.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membagi masalahmu denganku."

"Tadi kau melihat transkrip nilai semesterku, kan. Ku pikir itu sudah dapat menjelaskan semuanya."

Setelah menyesap kopinya, Yuugao menarik napas panjang dan ia embuskan perlahan-lahan. Ia menimbang kata-kata yang hendak ia lisankan. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Itachi.

"Jika selama ini kau bercita-cita untuk meraih perkara-perkara yang tinggi, berusaha untuk selalu menduduki posisi puncak, bagiku tidak memalukan bila kau sekali-kali berhenti di posisi ke dua atau ke tiga—"

"Pendapatmu sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku tidak boleh teledor lagi, aku tidak bisa setenang itu. Aku nyaris kehilangan beasiswa, dan aku tidak akan mampu melanjutkan kuliah jika tunjanganku dicabut."

Yuugao memilih untuk tak bersuara lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikan saran yang lebih baik dari diri sendiri. Ia kira hal itu juga berlaku untuk Itachi. Siapakah dirinya, yang belum sampai setengah tahun mengenal Itachi. Tentu Itachi lebih mengenal dirinya sendiri. Lagipula percuma jika ia bersikeras bicara kepada seseorang yang tidak mengharapkan pendapatnya.

Dan lagi baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi mendesis tajam padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan, justru sebaliknya. Itachi juga tampaknya sedang tak ingin diganggu. Namun ia tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Itachi yang tengah menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

* * *

.

Biarpun mendapatkan liburan dari kampus, Itachi tidak bisa pulang ke Kyoto. Ia justru mengambil sif tambahan untuk mengisi waktunya. Namun ia berencana untuk mengunjungi keluarganya saat akhir tahun, atau sebelum tahun baru. Untuk sementara ia harus bersabar hanya dengan berhubungan via telepon dengan mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, selain untuk ia tabung, sehingga ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kerjanya sebaik-baiknya.

Dari libur semester sampai liburan musim dingin, selama itu pula hubungannya dengan Yuugao dirasanya kurang baik. Hanya jika berpapasan, Yuugao akan menyapanya disertai senyum simpul. Kalau dipikir lagi, yang merasa canggung hanya dirinya, sedangkan Yuugao tidak tampak sedang bermasalah dengannya. Seharusnya memang tidak ada masalah. Ia hanya menyesali sikapnya kala itu, meninggalkan Yuugao tanpa kata setelah berbicara begitu kasar. Merasa amat bersalah, sampai-sampai ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap biasa lagi di depan Yuugao.

Kekikukannya sama sekali tidak membaik, hingga ia mendapat undangan _bonenkai_ dari para staf mal di akhir tahun, yang membuatnya menunda kepulangannya ke Kyoto. Malam itu Yuugao duduk begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah sedekat ini. Kepala yang menyandar di bahunya, juga lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Tentu tidak akan ada yang menganggap hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang ganjil. Malam ini tidak ada senior junior, atasan bawahan, maupun hubungan sosial lain yang mengikat, bahkan segala aturan menjadi samar. Aroma alkohol memenuhi udara. Mayoritas mabuk, yang biasanya pemalu pun bisa lepas kontrol, dan semua akan memaklumi. Apapun yang terjadi pada malam _bonenkai_ , meskipun itu adalah suatu keributan atau pelecehan, bagi mereka tidak akan disangkutpautkan ke dalam kehidupan berikutnya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Namun baginya berbeda, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli, ketika ia merasakan jantungnya terus berdenyut tak biasa lantaran Yuugao yang setengah mabuk masih saja menempel padanya, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Tahun ini aku sudah 27 tahun, tepatnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Kau tidak ingin menghadiahiku sesuatu?"

Itachi tercengang heran. Bukan karena pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dengan nada candaan itu, tetapi usia Yuugao. Ia kira wanita ini masih berumur awal 20 tahunan. Meski yang ia ingat bibir Yuugao selalu dipoles lipstik merah menyala yang memancarkan aura dewasa, ia pikir itu hanya sebatas tuntutan profesi. Masih sulit ia percaya, ternyata Yuugao 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Apa aku terlalu tua untukmu?"

"Tidak, _Senpai_ hanya lebih matang dariku."

Yuugao terkikik pelan, "Kau hanya memperhalusnya saja."

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku sungguh tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Dapat ia rasakan lengkungan bibir Yuugao yang menempel di kulit lehernya. Ia sempat mengira kalau Yuugao tertidur karena wanita dalam dekapannya itu bergeming, dan hanya terdengar dengung suara dari sekitarnya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak siap tatkala Yuugao secara tiba-tiba menegakkan duduknya lalu kedua lengan melingkar di lehernya. Ia bahkan yakin tampangnya akan terlihat konyol saat ini.

"Panggil namaku," komando Yuugao dengan tatapan kuyu.

Perasaan gugup sontak menyerbunya, "… Uzuki- _han_?"

Yuugao tersenyum mesra lantas kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Itachi, "Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kau terbiasa, Itachi- _kun_."

* * *

.

Itachi tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi di malam sebelumnya. Yuugao memang setengah mabuk, namun ia berada dalam kesadaran penuh ketika melakukannya. Sungguh ia tidak menyesal melakukan yang pertama dengan Yuugao. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat bibir Yuugao yang tampak lebih segar tanpa polesan lipstik, berkat ulahnya yang telah melunturkannya. Tentu ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk menyesal. Kalaupun menyesal, mana mungkin ia meminta untuk mengulanginya di pagi harinya.

Menjadi pelanggaran kedua dalam hidupnya setelah ia memalsukan umurnya demi pekerjaannya sekarang.

Di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_ , ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia sesali.

Ia mengenakan pakaiannya minus mantel, lantas duduk menghadap _kotatsu_ yang di atasnya sudah tersaji masakan Yuugao. Wanita itu bergabung di sebelahnya, belum mengganti kimono mandinya, juga dengan keadaan rambut yang setengah basah. Biasanya masakan berbahan dasar kol akan langsung menggugah seleranya, namun yang ia lakukan justru merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yuugao dan memeluk perut ramping itu dengan erat.

Sebagai anak pertama ia terbiasa mandiri, termasuk dalam memecahkan segala permasalahan yang dialaminya selama ini. Adiknya bahkan bisa lebih terbuka kepada ibunya, sedangkan dirinya sudah biasa menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Hanya ketika bersama Yuugao seperti saat ini, ia dapat menceritakan banyak hal, bermanja-manja, dan secara leluasa menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain.

"Aku jadi merasa seperti tante girang."

"Lalu aku apa?"

"Kau anak nakal."

Itachi sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Sebaliknya, bibirnya mengembang membentuk lengkungan yang kentara. Ia menikmati usapan Yuugao di kepalanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkannya dari ibunya. Namun seingatnya sejak lulus sekolah dasar ia merasa tidak nyaman mendapatkan belaian di kepalanya, apalagi jika dilakukan di depan teman-temannya. Tetapi kali ini terasa begitu berbeda, ia malah ingin berlama-lama.

* * *

.

Sejak malam itu, flat Yuugao seperti rumah kedua bagi Itachi yang merupakan perantau di Tokyo, setelah asrama Komaba yang isinya kebanyakan mahasiswa seni yang menurutnya ajaib.

Misalnya saja Sasori, sang ahli dalam seni pahat. Sasori menyimpan boneka voodoo yang akan dikecup dengan begitu takzim sebelum mengerjakan proyeknya. Lalu Deidara yang mahir dalam membuat tembikar, pekerjaan paruh waktunya adalah sebagai pramusaji di sebuah _maid café_ di Shibuya. Yang artinya Deidara akan sering berdandan sebagai perempuan, bahkan di asrama pun pemuda berambut pirang itu tak segan mengenakan pakaian feminin.

Pun masih banyak perilaku eksentrik lainnya dari mahasiswa seni yang berbeda lagi, seperti keharusan untuk merokok atau minum alkohol selama melukis. Dirinya dan penghuni lain yang bukan dari fakultas seni dapat memaklumi gaya hidup para seniman muda itu, yang biasanya memang terkesan nyentrik. Menurutnya menyenangkan melihat mereka dapat mengekspresikan diri dengan begitu lepas, bahkan fakultas mereka mendukung dengan membebaskan mereka dalam berpakaian.

"Katanya, sebuah rumah tanpa buku sama halnya seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa."

"Kau baru sadar tidak ada buku di sini?" Tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari kuku kaki yang dipotongnya, Yuugao menyahut, "Aku memang tidak membawa satu pun ketika memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri."

Itachi masih berjalan-jalan kecil mengamati isi kamar Yuugao yang menurutnya terlalu gelap untuk seorang wanita. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, mengingat ia sangat menghargai privasi orang lain, termasuk ketika di rumah, ia tak akan sembarangan masuk kamar adiknya sekalipun, apalagi sampai melihat-lihat dengan teliti seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Minatnya jatuh pada kamera yang ada di atas laci pakaian Yuugao. Dengan debaran yang entah dari mana datangnya, ia meraihnya, lantas membidikkan fokus pada Yuugao yang sedang duduk di _tatami_. Dibanding memotong kuku, saat ini Yuugao terlihat seperti sedang termenung dengan pikiran yang melayang ke mana-mana. Beruntung jika wanita itu tidak memotong kulit jarinya serta.

"Apa jiwamu juga tidak benar-benar bersamaku sekarang?"

Keheningan datang menyelimuti. Tidak terdengar lagi suara kuku yang dipotong. Yuugao menegakkan wajahnya. Dalam waktu yang sama Itachi menekan tombol _shutter_.

Itachi terkekeh getir melihat hasil foto yang didapatkannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Yuugao dengan ekspresinya yang seperti tertangkap basah, sudah berbicara lebih banyak dari kata-kata.

* * *

.

Setelah memegang kamera dengan tangannya sendiri, Itachi semakin yakin bahwa ia begitu mencintai kamera dan dunia fotografi. Ia tahu pilihannya tidak akan mendatangkan rasa senang selain untuk dirinya sendiri, terlebih orang tuanya, mereka bisa kecewa atau bahkan murka padanya. Namun ia merasa berhak untuk memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin hidup hanya untuk belajar dan bekerja lalu mati. Baginya bekerja untuk hidup, bukan sebaliknya. Sudah cukup ia menahan diri selama ini, terus menekan kehendak sendiri demi orang lain. Ia mengerti bahwa orang tuanya tidak pernah memiliki maksud buruk, mereka hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Namun ada hal-hal lain yang ingin ia wujudkan selama ia masih hidup, selain menuruti keinginan dan harapan mereka yang keras. Ia ingin menuruti kata hati agar tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Sekali ini ia ingin menjadi egois.

Selama liburan tahun baru, ia berada di kampung halamannya. Kuil-kuil di Kyoto selalu ramai, terutama saat menjelang pergantian tahun. Orang-orang bahkan sudah antre di depan gerbang kuil yang belum dibuka, menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun yang ditandai dengan lonceng yang dibunyikan sebanyak 108 kali. Tradisi yang juga masih dijalankan oleh keluarga Uchiha, bersama keluarganya ia mengunjungi kuil terdekat dari rumahnya guna berdoa memohon kedamaian untuk tahun yang baru, setelah di malam sebelumnya mereka sekeluarga menikmati _soba_ sambil menonton acara televisi yang biasa ditayangkan saat malam tahun baru.

Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan liburannya yang tak lebih dari seminggu. Ia gunakan untuk membantu pekerjaan orang tuanya, seperti rutinitasnya sebelum menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Namun di lain waktu ia juga bersantai dengan menerima tantangan Sasuke untuk duel dalam _game_ , hal yang dulu dihindarinya karena ia selalu mementingkan belajar di atas segalanya.

Dan sebelum kembali ke Tokyo adalah saat yang menurutnya tepat untuk mengutarakan segala unek-uneknya, berbagai perasaan terpendam yang belakangan semakin menghantuinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah hukumku."

"Sepertinya kau masih lelah, Itachi. Besok saja kau kembali ke Tokyo."

Itachi masih sujud di depan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan maaf saja tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah diputuskannya. Ia yakin ibunya sudah paham akan maksudnya, wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu hanya belum dapat menerima pilihannya. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang belum bersuara, ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi pria itu sekarang. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, seolah darahnya ditarik untuk mengumpul di sana. Namun ia belum bisa mengangkat keningnya dari lantai.

" _Okan_ , _Oton_ … maaf telah mengecewakan kalian…."

"Bangun!" Tak mematuhi hardikannya, sang ayah mengulangi titahnya, "Itachi! Bangun ku bilang!"

Itachi menegakkan badannya, memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya. Sesaat sebelumnya ibunya terlihat berusaha untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang begitu murka.

"Pergi!"

" _Anata_ …."

Mengabaikan istrinya yang tergugu, pria dengan garis wajah yang diwariskannya pada Itachi itu tak berniat menarik ketetapannya, "Pergi, dan jangan pulang sebelum kau mempertanggungjawabkan yang sudah kau putuskan!"

Itachi sadar keputusannya kali ini teramat sulit untuk diterima, terlebih oleh ayahnya yang menaruh harapan tinggi padanya. Sekali berbuat keliru, ia tak akan mudah mendapat maaf. Segala prestasi yang dicapainya dalam sekian tahun seolah tak pernah ada. Tidak ada lagi Uchiha Itachi yang membanggakan orang tua dan keluarga. Ia seakan terlahir kembali menjadi sosok baru yang tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Setelah membungkuk dalam, ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan lesu. Masih tertangkap penglihatannya ketika ibunya yang menangis hendak menahannya, namun dicekal oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati Sasuke berada di balik pintu yang digesernya. Belum ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara ibunya dari dalam ruangan di balik punggungnya, yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

Mencoba menguraikan suasana yang tak nyaman, ia menunjukkan senyum, " _Yuruse_ , Sasuke."

Ia beringsut maju, tangannya terangkat, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengetuk pelan kening pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk hidup sepertiku, aku bukan lagi seorang kakak yang dapat menjadi teladan untukmu."

" _Ahou_." Sasuke mendesis, semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya seakan tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Tarikan bibir Itachi lebih mengembang, sampai matanya seperti turut tersenyum. Ia berbalik pergi masih dengan senyum yang sama, mengambil langkah panjang-panjang dan tegas, memupuk kembali rasa percaya diri atas jalan yang diambilnya.

* * *

.

Beberapa kenalannya mengatakan bahwa ia juga dapat belajar fotografi secara otodidak, namun ia membutuhkan pendidikan formal. Ia ingin lebih mengasah kepekaan seninya.

Biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk jurusan fotografi terbilang besar. Apalagi ia belum memperoleh beasiswa untuk jurusan yang baru, sehingga ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Ia benar-benar tak membiarkan waktu luangnya terbuang percuma, jika memungkinkan ia akan menambah jam kerjanya. Beruntung ia juga mendapatkan peluang untuk kenaikan upah.

Seperti yang ia duga, teman seunitnya terkaget-kaget selepas ia mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjadi seniornya di fakultas seni. Ia sudah mantap dan akan memulai kuliahnya pada musim semi tahun ini. Yang seharusnya menjadi tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa hukum, akan menjadi tahun pertamanya di jurusan fotografi.

Tetapi reaksi Yuugao tidak lebih terkejut dari mereka, seakan mengerti bahwa cepat atau lambat jiwa mudanya akan memberontak. Dan benar, sisi dirinya yang menabrak aturan ia biarkan menang.

Menemukan Yuugao berdiri di balkon flatnya, ia merengkuh tubuh langsing itu dari belakang.

"Malam ini dingin, kenapa di luar?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan datang menghangatkanku."

Gurauan Yuugao membuat Itachi mengulum senyum. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat Yuugao memandangi bulan. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini begitu menyukai bulan, dan malam ini tampak penuh dengan sinarnya yang tidak kalah dari terang lampu ibu kota.

Meraih tangan Yuugao yang dingin, ia meletakkan ponsel hitam wanita itu di atas telapaknya. Menyadari ada yang berbeda, Yuugao meneliti sebentuk gantungan perak bertabur manik-manik putih menyerupai permata. Tampak seperti liontin berongga dengan bentuk menyerupai bintang tumpul yang di tengahnya ada lubang melengkung semacam bulan sabit.

"Menurutku segi lima ini bisa mewakili namamu."

Yuugao, bunga bulan. Yang ia tahu, bunga yang tampak seperti segi lima itu juga dikenal dengan nama terulak, tanaman bunga berwarna putih yang menguarkan bau wangi dan mekar di malam hari. Bunga yang akan tumbuh lebih subur pada tempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung.

"Ku kira ini bintang?"

"Kalau bintang seharusnya garis runcingnya lebih tegas."

"Apapun itu, aku menyukainya." Yuugao berbalik disertai senyum manis, " _Suki yanen_."

Kembali menghilangkan jarak dari Itachi, Yuugao mendekap tubuh kurus pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya menumpu nyaman di bahu tegap sang pemuda.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang memiliki nama dengan arti sinar bulan."

Yuugao mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendapatkan balasan dari Itachi. Aroma kayu yang manis dan khas memanjakan penciumannya, bebauan yang entah sejak kapan mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Bagaikan candu, ia menjadi sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Itachi.

"Di malam yang seperti ini, dengan bulan penuh sebagai saksi, kami membuat janji. Dia menyatakan ikrarnya, bahwa dia akan mencintaiku di atas segalanya, dan akan selalu ada untuk melindungiku. Begitu pun denganku, aku mengucap sumpah yang sama."

Dapat Yuugao rasakan tubuh Itachi sempat menegang sebelum kedua lengan yang mendekap pinggangnya turun secara perlahan.

"Aku bukan dirinya, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

* * *

.

Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut hubungan antara dirinya dan Yuugao. Seingatnya tidak pernah ada komitmen, tidak ada ikatan apapun. Bagaikan saling mengisi cangkir, namun tidak minum dari cangkir yang sama. Tampak seperti mencintai satu sama lain, namun tidak membuat ikatan cinta. Saling memberi hati, namun tidak saling menjaga. Berdiri bersama, namun tidak terlalu dekat untuk bersama-sama. Tentu ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berhak merasa cemburu, apalagi kepada seseorang yang sudah tiada. Ia juga tidak mau dikuasai oleh perasaan ini, tetapi sungguh sulit untuk menepisnya.

Lift yang akan membawanya ke _basement_ mal batal menutup manakala Yuugao menerobos masuk. Terasa begitu lama ketika ia dan Yuugao berdiri berdampingan, tetapi tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya memandang ke depan, menemukan pantulan diri di pintu lift yang terlihat dingin. Ia menyukai ketenangan, namun pengecualian untuk saat ini. Kesenyapan yang menyesakkan hanya membuatnya tak nyaman, seolah ia akan kehabisan napas jika tidak segera keluar dari sana.

"Belakangan kau menghindariku."

Itachi tidak menghentikan langkahnya meskipun ia tahu Yuugao mengekor padanya. Melebarkan langkah, ia semakin dekat dengan sepedanya. Di belakangnya, suara sepatu Yuugao masih mengejarnya.

"Ayo berkencan."

Mendapatkan pelukan dari belakang, Itachi terhenti. Yuugao selalu bisa membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia benci dirinya yang lemah dan begitu labil ketika berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

Menuruti ajakan Yuugao, Itachi pasrah saja digandeng ke sana kemari, dari membeli _dango_ sampai _okonomiyaki_. Puas mengisi perut, Itachi ditarik menuju bioskop. Tanpa menanyakan _genre_ yang diminati oleh Itachi, Yuugao membeli 2 tiket untuk film _action_ yang ingin ditontonnya.

Bagai _déjà vu_ , Itachi seperti kembali ke malam _bonenkai_ tahun lalu, saat Yuugao terus menggandengnya, tak membiarkannya lepas dari dekapan, awal mula dari hubungan yang tak pasti ini. Kali ini pun Yuugao tidak mau melepaskan lengannya, seolah ia dapat kabur jika tidak dipegangi.

"Ah, kalau seru rasanya jadi sebentar." Yuugao tampak tidak rela meninggalkan ruang bioskop yang sudah kembali terang, "Sekuelnya mungkin masih dua tahun lagi."

"Yang tadi itu seri ketiga?"

Yuugao mengangguk, "Aku mengikuti film ini dari seri pertama, biasanya rilis setiap dua tahun. Aku menebak film ini bisa sampai sepuluh seri, dan saat itu aku pasti sudah tua sekali."

"Tidak setua itu, ku taksir belum sampai 50 tahun."

Yuugao mendecak pelan, "Jangan diperjelas."

Itachi tersenyum sedikit, "Ada aku, kan. Kau tidak akan menua sendiri."

Yuugao menoleh, memandang mata Itachi yang sejajar dengan miliknya. Berkat sepatu hak tingginya, tak tampak jika Itachi lebih tinggi 10 senti darinya. Namun bukan itu yang ingin ia pastikan. Ia sedang mengais kesungguhan dalam ucapan Itachi, yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti sebuah pinangan.

Yuugao tersenyum dengan begitu lepas setelahnya. Meninggalkan kawasan pusat perbelanjaan, tak peduli malam yang mulai larut, ia menggandeng Itachi menuju lingkungan yang banyak ditanami pohon ginkgo. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan yang dilalui, dipercantik dengan adanya lampu-lampu yang menyorot dari bawah, serasa melangkah di dalam terowongan emas.

Daun-daun pohon ginkgo seindah kelopak bunga, tak kalah dari sakura. Menguning sepenuhnya pada musim ini, jatuh berguguran membentuk hamparan yang menyerupai permadani keemasan. Yuugao melepas sepatunya dan menjinjingnya di tangan yang tidak bertaut dengan milik Itachi, menikmati daun-daun kecil yang seperti menggelitik kakinya setiap ia mengambil langkah.

" _Nee_ , Takkun…."

"Hm?"

"Di Kyoto sana, bagaimana mengatakan … aku mencintaimu…."

Langkah Itachi memelan, hingga terhenti. Di sebelahnya Yuugao menanti. Seharusnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu tidaklah sulit. Seperti halnya berbagi bahasa yang dikuasainya sedari kecil. Namun jika harus melisankannya, terlebih kepada seseorang yang tak biasa baginya, ia masih merasa asing.

" _Honma ni suki ya de_."

Pada akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur fasih dari mulut Itachi. Tanpa tersendat dan begitu mantap.

Yuugao tak mampu berkata-kata. Kakinya terpaku di tempat. Tak menyangka Itachi akan memberi jawaban dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagaikan kembali ke tubuh remajanya yang tengah kasmaran, jantungnya berpacu liar ketika satu telapak tangan Itachi bergesekan pelan dengan pipinya, bergerak menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mengumpulkan nyalinya, ia menegakkan pandangannya, membalas tatapan Itachi yang tegas dan halus dalam waktu yang sama.

" _Suki da_." Itachi berbisik.

Yuugao nyaris oleng menerima kecupan di bibirnya. Itachi memperlakukannya dengan terlampau lembut, bahkan hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun sanggup membuatnya bak merasakan gempa kecil di kakinya.

* * *

.

"Yuu, aku bawakan pesananmu."

Sedikit terburu, dengan tas plastik yang ditenteng, Itachi memasuki flat Yuugao. Ia bergegas membawa langkahnya ke kamar, mendapati Yuugao sedang duduk memeluk lutut…,

"Tadi nyaris tak kebagian—"

… sambil menghisap rokok.

Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tersendat lantaran tak biasa dengan keadaan yang ditemuinya, Itachi meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja berkaki rendah di dekat Yuugao. Ia mengambil rokok dari bibir Yuugao, menggantinya dengan menyelipkan termometer. Mematikan rokok di asbak, kemudian ia mengeluarkan _bento_ yang dibelikannya untuk Yuugao dan langsung membukanya. Ia ingin memastikan makanan itu tak bersisa sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat kerja.

"Habiskan dan kau akan mendapatkan pudingmu," katanya seraya mengecek termometer. Ia lega demam Yuugao sudah turun.

"Kalau cuma satu, untukmu saja. Aku masih punya roti gandum di dapur."

Yuugao bangkit berdiri, menggeser pintu kacanya menuju balkon. Angin menjelang musim dingin serta-merta menerobos masuk, sesaat menerbangkan rambut panjangnya yang keunguan. Ia lantas merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, membiarkan sebagian kakinya menggantung di tepian ranjang.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Hanya melirik Itachi yang masih duduk di tempat semula, Yuugao menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi.

"Aku akan segera menikah," gumamnya lirih, "Ada pria lain."

Terdengar bunyi dari sumpit yang beradu secara kasar dengan meja kayu, disusul kelengangan yang merajai dalam beberapa waktu.

"Kau—minum berapa kaleng?"

Suara Itachi terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Memejamkan mata hingga kedua alisnya bertautan, Yuugao hampir kesulitan untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak mabuk, dan aku tidak habis minum. Aku benar-benar sadar, dan ingin mengakhiri semua ini."

Orang bilang kesenangan tidak akan berlangsung lama, tetapi benarkah memang sesingkat ini? Di saat ia mengira hubungannya dengan Yuugao semakin erat.

Ia sudah melepas semuanya. Haruskah ia kehilangan Yuugao juga?

* * *

.

"Heh!"

Itachi sedikit terlonjak mendapatkan tepukan keras di punggungnya. Sejurus kemudian tatapan dengan mata menyipit terarah padanya. Ia mendengus kasar. Memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, ia kembali menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"Untung aku yang memergokimu sedang melamun, bukan manajermu."

"Sifku sebentar lagi berakhir," sahut Itachi sembari melihat jam tangannya, "Tumben kau belanja jam segini, Dei."

"Kebetulan ada waktu buat mampir." Deidara membalas sambil memasukkan beberapa buah ke trolinya, "Berarti kau sudah luang, un. Jadi temani aku belanja, lalu bantu aku membawanya ke asrama."

Deidara tak menerima bantahan, ia tanpa merasa sungkan kembali mendorong trolinya ke area bahan makanan hewani, mengambil beberapa kemasan telur dan daging. Mau tidak mau Itachi membantu Deidara, menemaninya berbelanja, kemudian pulang bersama. Tidak ada salahnya, perjalanan pulangnya tidak akan sepi, lagipula ia berutang budi kepada teman seunitnya ini.

"Kau ganti baju saja lama sekali, un," gerutu Deidara yang menunggu Itachi di depan supermarket dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di dalam troli.

Sementara itu atensi Itachi terenggut oleh sosok Yuugao di kejauhan. Deidara yang hendak melangkah menuju lift terdekat justru diarahkan Itachi untuk melewati _outlet_ produk kecantikan yang tidak jauh dari eskalator. Tanpa canggung ia berjalan sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Deidara, mengabaikan protes dari si pirang, lantas mengeratkannya hingga merapat padanya, seolah ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yuugao yang tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya selama ia ada dalam jangkauan pandang. Siapapun yang melihat akan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan rangkulan antar kawan. Bahkan ia tak pernah memperlakukan Yuugao seintim ini di depan umum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu, tapi aku akan memberimu perhitungan." Deidara mendesis dongkol, tidak berdaya untuk memisahkan diri, merasa akan lebih malu jika ia memberontak dan menimbulkan keributan, "Awas kau nanti."

Itachi sungguh merasa kekanak-kanakan, justru seakan mengumumkan bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk wanita dewasa seperti Yuugao, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

* * *

.

Walaupun kecil, harapan itu masih ada. Harapan untuk kembali bersama Yuugao, dan memiliki wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Keinginan egoisnya untuk tak menyerahkan Yuugao kepada pria lain.

Omong kosong jika ada yang mengatakan; cinta tak harus memiliki.

Namun tak ada yang membaik, segala sesuatu seolah berbalik arah dengan keinginannya.

Yuugao tak lagi muncul di tempat kerjanya, pun tak kembali ke flatnya. Tak dapat ia temukan di manapun, seakan eksistensi wanita itu hanyalah sekadar ilusi yang bermain-main dalam khayalannya. Kontak terputus. Ia mulai kelimpungan. Bagaikan kehilangan arah. Semua memburam. Yuugao menghilang, meninggalkannya dalam keputusasaan.

Tekad dan semangatnya mengendur, sedikit banyak memengaruhi prestasinya yang seharusnya sudah merangkak naik. Ia hampir lupa untuk menjalankan kewajibannya termasuk pekerjaannya. Ia mulai melarikan diri dari hidupnya, melampiaskan segala penatnya pada rokok dan alkohol, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yuugao di kala stres. Ia menjadi begitu kacau.

Saat mabuk ia juga cenderung mengganggu teman seatapnya. Tetapi mereka masih dapat memaklumi mengingat ia dalam pengaruh alkohol. Deidara yang paling dekat dengannya senantiasa sabar menunggunya bercerita, namun ia memilih untuk terus bungkam. Menuturkan apapun tentang wanita itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Dasar sinting!"

Hardikan Deidara justru memunculkan seringai di bibirnya. Ia yang gelap mata merasa puas melihat si pirang mengusap bibirnya kasar setelah ia memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

"Kemari kau."

Deidara menggelandang tubuh gontainya ke kamar mandi. Meraih gagang _shower_ dengan kasar dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air bersuhu rendah, seketika membuatnya bagai ditikam ribuan es.

"Bersihkan kepalamu!"

Tubuhnya merosot duduk, tanpa melawan, merenungi waktu yang ia lewatkan dengan teramat buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu karena kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu—"

Deidara mengembalikan gagang _shower_ pada tempatnya, namun aliran airnya tak ia hentikan, masih mencurah pada sosok yang menunduk di bawahnya.

"Tapi ku anggap kau yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha melawan alien yang hendak mengambil alih tubuhmu. Saat kau sudah berhasil menguasai kendalimu, jangan lupa untuk menraktirku."

Deidara beranjak setelah menepuk pipi Itachi dengan agak kuat. Ia hitung sebagai balasan karena ulah Itachi beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan ia belum bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di bibirnya.

" _Geez_ , kau membuatku basah, un."

Dengan itu Deidara meninggalkan kamar mandi, menyisakan debaman pintu yang cukup nyaring.

Memberikan ruang kepada Itachi untuk mengurai kesadarannya di antara pikirannya yang carut marut. Tangisnya tumpah disamarkan oleh air yang terus turun. Masa-masa sulitnya datang secara beruntun, bagaikan terjadi dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia tidak memiliki kesiapan, membuatnya tergulung dalam keterpurukan yang mengikis harapan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bersua lagi dengan pria itu hanya membuat hatinya goyah. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa sekarang sudah ada orang lain di sisinya. Setelah hampir satu dekade, tentu tidak aneh bila pria itu melupakannya dan memilih bersama wanita lain. Namun Yuugao merasa tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama, apalagi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan pria itu, mereka.

Ia baru bisa menumpahkan semuanya setelah ia menyendiri di dalam mobil gelapnya yang masih diam di lahan parkir kedai. Tak sedikit pun menahan tangisnya yang terisak-isak, jemarinya meraih sesuatu yang terselip di dompetnya. Satu-satunya kenangan fisik berkenaan dengan pria itu yang masih tersisa. Secarik kertas yang tak berharga di mata orang lain, namun baginya begitu berarti.

Tiket yang ia dapatkan di kencan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Hai hai semuanya, senang sekali bisa menulis lagi. Sepertinya masih sangat kaku dan monoton setelah sekian lama vakum, rasanya harus belajar dari awal, berantakan sekali kan, tapi nekat karena kangen Itachi dan pair ini. Katanya dialek Kansai kalau di sini itu seperti logat Betawi, ceplas-ceplos dan kadang terkesan agak kasar. Jika ada kritik saran silakan diutarakan, ini agak-agak ngawur soalnya hwhw.

 **Terima kasih sudah baca, sampai jumpa ^/_\^** *pinjam wajah Takkun *heh*


End file.
